Lady Luck (Final Fantasy X-2)
Lady Luck is a Dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2. It uses dice and Slots to attack the opponent as well as attempting to increase the amount of Gil, experience, or items earned from battles. The Lady Luck Dressphere dons tight, revealing, colored outfits with playing card symbols. As the name suggests, the Lady Luck Dressphere excels in high Luck therefore aiding the player to achieve many Critical Hits while in the job. The Dressphere is only above average regarding other stats but is somewhat high in strength. Lady Luck relies heavily on player skill and luck, especially when using the Reels which are the primary source of the Dressphere's offense and defense. If the Reels are to fail at aligning to a correct combination, the player suffers from a Dud which takes off 75% of the current HP regardless of the defense, though can be avoided if the player is invincible or has NulPhysical. Acquiring Lady Luck In Chapter 3, the Dressphere is the prize for beating the Sphere Break champ, (Shinra from the Gullwings) in Luca. If Yuna loses to Shinra in Chapter 3, it can still be obtained in Chapter 5, but only if Yuna beats Shinra at Sphere Break, though it is much harder than beating him in Chapter 3. Commands *'YRP' - Attack, Gamble, Bribe, Tantalize, Item Abilities Mastering Lady Luck requires 1,050 Ability Points. Gamble NB! Abilities written in bold/italic are passive abilities. All other abilities are active. Slot Results Attack Reels |style="font-size:9.5px; text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"| *'Shin-Zantetsu' - Attempts to KO all of target party. *Excalibur - Inflicts Holy physical damage to target. *Cripple - Physical attack that cuts 50% of target's current HP. *Delay Buster - Inflicts physical damage and greatly delays target's action. *Fireworks - Inflicts physical damage to all of target party, ignoring Defense. *Intimidate - Inflicts physical damage and Slow on target. *Clean Slate - Restores 25% MAX HP and cures negative Status Effects of user. *Power Break - Inflicts physical damage and lowers target's strength. *Magicide - Inflicts special physical damage VS one target's MP. *Eject - Attempts to eject target from battle. *Armor Break - Inflicts physical damage and lowers target's defence. *Dud - Ally party suffers special Gravity damage, reducing current HP by 75%. |} Magic Reels |style="font-size:9.5px; text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"| *Ultima - Inflicts major non-elemental magic damage VS target party. *Black Sky - Inflicts ten random hits of non-elemental magic damage to target party. *Flare - Inflicts major non-elemental magic damage VS one enemy target. *Demi - Inflicts gravity magic damage to reduce current HP of target party by 25%. *Firaga - Inflicts major Fire magic damage to target party. *Auto-Life - Automatically revives an ally the next time they are Knocked Out. *Bio - Causes Poison effect on target party. *Break - Causes Petrify effect on target. *Thundara - Inflicts medium lightning magic damage to target party. *Esuna - Removes negative Status Effects from ally. *Cura - Restores medium amount of HP to target(s). *Dud - Ally party suffers special Gravity damage, reducing current HP by 75%. |} Item Reels |style="font-size:9.5px; text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"| *Megalixir+ - Recovers up to 9999 HP and up to 999 MP to ally party; any KOs are revived. *Mighty Guard+ - Casts Shell, Protect, and Regen on ally party. *Supreme Gem - Inflicts one hit of non-elemental magic damage on target party. *Megalixir - Recovers up to 9999 HP and up to 999 MP to ally party. *Blessed Gem - Inflicts eight hit of Holy magic damage on one target. *Mighty Guard - Casts Shell and Protect on ally party. *Mega-Ether - Recovers 50% of max MP on ally party. *Ether - Recovers 100 MP to one ally. *L-Bomb - Inflicts one hit of special damage on target party. *Lunar Curtain+ - Casts Shell on ally party. *Light Curtain+ - Casts Protect on ally party. *Dud - Ally party suffers special Gravity damage, reducing current HP by 75%. |} Random Reels |style="font-size:9.5px; text-align:left; vertical-align:top;"| *CONGRATS! - enemies hand over items (as if bribed) and leave the battle; Win extra gil; Also gain normal EXP and Gil enemies would have "dropped" if defeated. *Mega-Potion - Recovers 2,000 HP to ally party. *Blizzaga - Inflicts major Ice magic damage to target party. *Cry in the Night - Inflicts non-elemental magic damage on target party. *Dark Matter - Inflicts one hit of non-elemental special damage for 9999 on target party. *Quartet Knife - Inflicts physical damage and attempts to reduce STR, MAG, DEF, and MDEF to one target. *Mental Break - Inflicts physical damage and lowers Magic Defense of target. *Cure - Restores a small amount of HP to all party. *Primo Grenade - Inflicts one hit of physical damage on target party. *Hi-Potion - Recovers 1,000 HP to ally. *Potion - Recovers 200 HP to ally. *Dud - Ally party suffers special gravity damage, reducing current HP by 75%. |} Gallery Trivia *It is implied that LeBlanc's outfit is a Lady Luck Dressphere, due to the fact that the mark on her chest is a Heart, one of the four suits of a deck of cards, just like the Spade, Club, and Diamond are on the chests of Yuna, Rikku, and Paine respectively when they change into their Dresspheres. Her fanblade is also comparable to the fan of cards used as the Dressphere's weapon. *Some of the symbols seen in the Reels align to some Dresspheres: :: *In battle Yuna and Rikku simply hold on to their cards. In contrast, Paine can make her cards levitate and fly. To be particular, she can make them orbit around her (during ATB-gauge filling) and, in her victory pose, intricately fly around her body, between her legs and up to her open palm. *The Lady Luck Dressphere is one of only two ways of accessing Ultima in the game. The other is through the equipping of the Meggido Garment Grid and passing through all of the gates on it. *The Reels can easily be exploited to get whatever the player wants, in particular the CONGRATS! alignment, by simply pausing the game repeatedly. The player can wait for whatever symbol they wish to show up, and press X as it is a slot away from the desired position. *The reels start rotating in a random order. Therefore, it is impossible to align them in a specific order or sequence all the time unless the player repeatedly pauses the game. *Yuna's and Paine's cards both correspond to their respective card suits (Spades and Diamonds), however, Rikku's cards are adorned with spades. *Some abilities were previously used in Thief's skillsets. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Jobs